mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Mixim 11
Mixim 11 is a Japanese ''shōnen'' manga by Nobuyuki Anzai. The manga started serialized in Shogakukan's manga magazine Shōnen Sunday in 2008, issue 22/23. Anzai was on hiatus since the end of serialization of MÄR until the serialization of this manga. Title was renamed in the issue 33 of 2008 from the original MiXiM♀12 to MIXIM☆11. Plot Three high school students, , , and , all seem to have zero luck when it comes to girls. One day a messenger named reveals that one of them is actually the prince of the star Polaris. Also, the prince had a spell cast on him at birth making it so that he'll never be loved by women in order to keep him from assimilating into society on Earth. However, there are twelve girls who are named after constellations that are immune to the spell. The three students must then figure out which one of them is the prince so that he can marry one of the twelve girls and take over the throne in order to prevent Polaris' light from going out.MiXiM♀12, Chapter 2, Pages 7-8 Characters Main characters * : An unloved student who gets into countless fights at school. He's a candidate for the Prince of Polaris due to the royal mark on his left arm. He seems to like cute things despite his rough nature. His 'weapon' is the five finger puppets, with each puppet having different powers, their most powerful techniques being 'Nova', the divine power bestowed by the corresponding constellations. So far he has managed to waken three puppets; Tongari, Mister Dandy and Lucky Leo. Tongari is the first to awaken and resides on his index finger. His 'power' is extreme physical strength.Apparently he is destroyed by Dodo on chapter 91 and not much is known on what happened next. The second one, Mr. Dandy, has the power to turn anything that Ichimatsu chooses into a melee weapon (example: a spoon, rock, etc.) The third one, Leo, enables him to fly. while the other two puppets which are named G.O.D or Glory Or Death and Skull was said to only cringe and not waked. Kamiya Yumi is proclaimed to be his "most special person". She was also the one who gave him Tongari, as a protection charm from all the fights he gets into. Him and the other Princes went through rigorous training with Takayashi Momoko after losing to her in a fight. He is both brave and protective of the people he cares about, especially Yumi. He also gets very angry if anyone threatens the Zodiac Maidens. His anger peaked when the assassin, Valcan, tried to kill Yumi and succeeded in killing the Maidens of Taurus and Virgo. Out of all Prince candidates he is seen to be the most powerful * : An otaku who likes wrestling, heavy metal music, and particularly games. He's a candidate for the Prince of Polaris due to the royal mark on his leg. At the arcade he is known as "$Lucky" (Dollar Lucky). He gets a nose bleed whenever he sees a girl he likes and is often suicidal (in a comical way). His weapon is his POP (the mangaka's version of the PSP) which makes the character and the character's power in any of the games he play real. He can control them by using the same controls he uses in the games. His main ability summons Devilock, a particularly clumsy female game character. She appears to be a demon of some kind and takes the form of a giant devil with quite impressive destructive powers. Her main ability is a huge energy blast that requires a ridiculously complicated key combination that only Takezou is capable of performing with his amazing reflexes, thereby making him and his beloved Devilock an artillery of sorts. He shows an interest in a girl he met at the arcade who is actually Mao Kujou. He seems to be oblivious to the fact that she is his mystery girl. He took one of the three marks on Ichimatsu and will be devoured by Tiamat in a year. When training with Momoko he was given a different assignment to Ichimatsu and Koume. Instead of physical training he had to work hard on strengthening his left hand and his concentration. Momoko says that he is useless with physical work as he has no stamina. * : A prodigy with a gentle demeanour, who acts like a cry baby due to his "mother-complex". He has a problem saying no when people ask him for favours, but he is grateful he is able to help. He's a candidate for the Prince of Polaris due to the royal mark on his butt. Kouma has no immunity to girls and whenever he sees a girl's breasts or panties, he reverts to a baby-like personality and associates the girl with his mother. Ichimatsu claims that in this state Koume "goes beyond sexual harrassment". His 'weapon' is a dog suit given to him by Katayama Ren, and its 'power' is that his sense of smell becomes a hundred times better and his hearing increases by six. He was the first in their group to have any luck with a woman as he went on a date with Ren. He's also trains with Momoko alongside Ichimatsu. During their training he says it is his goal to not rely on Ichimatsu and become strong on his own. He took one of the cursed seals from Ichimatsu and Tiamat will come to devour him in one year. When he is transported to the Grand Canyon with the others he is sent off on his own to rescue Jyuuzou. Nero questions Ichimatsu about Koume's reliability and strength to which Ichimatsu responds that Koume has changed the most out of all of them. Koume defeats Hydra (one of the 12 Penances) on his own with his new Protection of the Stars; a Dinosaur Suit (which is offensive-based unlike his dog suit), both rescuing Jyuuzou and earning his respect. He is recognized by the 12 Penances as the True Prince. It is revealed Koume is the True Prince by his father, the king of Polarischapter 102 page 14. * : Revealed to be the fourth 'decoy Prince candidates' he has the star mark on his left arm. Despite just being a 'fake' he sees the princes as his rivals and wants the throne for himself. He is protective of the Maidens as he sees them all as one of his potential brides. His Protection of the Stars are wine and a wine glass, both of which enables him to perform water-based attacks (a possible homage to the character Mikigami from Anzai's earlier work, Flame of Recca). When the glass is full he can lock on targets and shoot powerful jets of water from the ground. He disappeared after fending off the first attack by Big Bang Zero. It seems, though, that he has returned, in Chapter 76, just after Ichimatsu has managed to defeat Zero using Leo's Nova. * : A little kid and ally of Utamaru, he's short but taller than Koume. He hates being treated as a child. Uses his "Triangle Gate" to protect the Maidens when their constellations disappear. He also possesses "Eyes of a Hawk" allowing his vision to increase by 10 times. He doesn't like sharing his name but gets annoyed when people don't address him properly. He is quite strong (capable of defeating multiple opponents all at once from where he stood) despite being really small and will do anything to protect the Maidens for Utamaru. He and Jyuuzou were a two man gang living in the poor side of Polaris before they met Utamaru, they called themselves "Generous Robbers" who beat drug dealers and robbed them to give to the poor. * : Ally of Utamaru, he uses a flask (with diet cola inside) and lighter to burn his opponents. He's taller than Ichimatsu. He has a brash nature, but values comradeship (particularly the one between him and Nero) and respects those who show courage and bravery. On occasion him and Nero help the three Princes to fend off Shadow Matter. He and Nero were a two man gang living in the poor side of Polaris before they met Utamaru, they called themselves "Generous Robbers" who beat drug dealers and robbed them to give to the poor. * : The messenger from Polaris who is sent to find the Prince on earth. She gave them the Protection of the Stars and relays information to them. She wants Kouma to be the real Rrince because he is gentle and kinder than the other two. She has a cheerful personality and is very enthusiastic. * : Year 2 student of Class F and Ichimatsu's friend since they're first fight. A delinquent with a gangster-like appearance (he has braided beard and close-shaved hair with three braided locks and a sticker depicting the Japanese flag stuck to his left temple) and yet with a heart of gold, he is well-liked and respected by the main characters for his protective "big-brother"-like attitude and always looking out for the well-being of his classmates, even if it meant using brute force to discipline them; his 'first time' with a girl was in 6th grade. He claims to have 'taken' 913 women ages ranging from 16 to 50; a fact which he rubs in Ichimatsu's face. He tends to reprimand Ichimatsu, Takezou and Koume for the trio's apparent unpopularity at both school and love life, despite the act that his methods regarding the latter case seem rather questionable and hardly understood by those three. He was beaten in Chapter 12 by Jyuuzou and this makes Ichimatsu angry. It is worth noting that though he may have lost to Jyuuzou, Katsu is not physically weak (he is at least capable of punching through solid concrete). In fact, at middle school, his numerous fights with Ichimatsu have led to the latter becoming the strong fighter he is now, having taught Ichimatsu the importance of protecting someone since people tend to become stronger if they have someone to protect, and Ichimatsu looked up to him ever since. He has a little sister, Nagai Akiko, who is really ugly but that he appears to dote upon. He knows that Ichimatsu and the others are aliens for quite a while (having watched over them for some time), and became their confidant in Chapter 23, showing concern over their lives being endangered that he urged that the three of them to just reliquish their titles as potential prince heirs, hoping that this way, BB0 might spare their lives. However, the three of them declined, saying that even if they rejected those titles, the girls of the zodiac would still be in peril from their enemies, and Katsu, respecting their determination, consented with their decision. * : The only friend of Ichimatsu, Takezō and Koume. Childhood friends with Ichimatsu and has odd tastes. Ichimatsu knows a lot about her, such as the underwear she wears, her favourite food, and even her first crush. (Their classmates thought that Ichimatsu and Yumi's likes got switched at birth). She is also the Maiden of Sagittarius. She has been targeted twice so far, both times she was placed in the 'Triangle Gate' by Nero to protect her. She was angered when Momoko said she was borrowing Ichimatsu. After the second attempt to kill her she remembered the events that took place and confronted Ichimatsu and the gang about being aliens. They didn't think she would believe them, but she understands completely. In fact, the only things that concerns her is that one day one of them will leave and she won't ever be able to see that person again. There is speculation that she is in love with Ichimatsu. She is very brave and strong (shown to be able to beat her dad in arm wrestling). She will do anything to protect her friends, even put herself in danger. She has stated to be in love with a boy older, kinder and stronger than Ichimatsu whom she met when she was only eight, and is hoping to meet him again. Later, that boy is revealed to be Ichimatsu, who traveled to the past by the power of his fourth finger puppet. * : Class Rep for Ichimatsu's class, she has the mark of 'Aquarius'. She likes the "Worthless-type of guy", and her main interest is Takezou. She's first targeted by Arachne who uses a parasite to take over an old sempai of hers. Her sempai is a compelte womanizer and was attempting to use her as another 'conquest'. When he is possessed he calls all of his 'women' but only Mao answers and comes to help him. It was late at night and during the attack she fell asleep. She's friends with Yumi and Ren. She and Ren spent the night looking for Yumi after the assassin attack. It can also be noted that she is the girl Takezou meets at the arcade. She is very bad at video games, the complete opposite of Takezou. In middle school she was very plain, but became very popular as she grew older. * : She has the mark of 'Libra'. She went on a date with Koume and calls him Onii-chan, her dog's name. She was targeted by an assassin along with Yumi and Mao, but escaped with Mao when Yumi fought the assassin. She is very shy and has difficulty communicating with people. She feels comfortable around Koume. She also adores Yumi and Mao because she can speak to them so freely. She says that her favourite type of guy is one that looks good in a dog costume. When she gives Koume the dog outfit she claims it suits him very well, which could suggest that she has a crush on him. * : Ichimatsu's classmate, Takayashi is a wallflower who doesn't stand out, but that's just a cover. Her true form is Momoka the 'Gemini' Maiden. She tried to meet them earlier in chapter 2 but failed due to more delinquents popping up. Since then she's watched them fight and determined that all 3 of them are too weak and the other girls will die well before Tiamat comes in a year. She's strong enough to defeat Ichimatsu and faster than Takezou's reflexes, she doesn't need protection and can fight on her own. She trains them for 30 days which the Shadow Matter go to save the Princess of Kochab. She likes Ichimatsu's willingness to put his pride and spirit on the line, and seems to be attracted to men with an imposing appearance, having referred to Jyuuzou as "cool" more than once after their first encounter and even went as far as leading the group on a rescue mission when Jyuuzou was abducted by Hydra. She was adopted by the person who brought Ichimatsu and the other Princes to Earth and raised her to be strong to protect them, her lipstick is her protection of the stars. * : She's has the mark of 'Taurus' on her neck, she was killed in Chapter 32 by an assassin. After dying she regained the memories of the stars, understanding why she was killed and appearing in spirit form to beg Ichimatsu to get up and protect the other girls. She was Italian and before disappearing says to Ichimatsu that she wished she could have had the chance to meet him while she was alive. * : She's has the mark of 'Virgo' on her right arm, she was killed in Chapter 32 by the assassin. After dying she regained the memories of the stars, understanding why she was killed and appearing in spirit form to beg Ichimatsu to get up and protect the other girls. A Chinese girl, she, like Stella, is very sad that she could not live her full life. 12 Zodiacs (Constellation Maidens) *Ren Katayama — Libra *Mao Kuhou — Aquarius *Yumi Kamiya — Sagittarius *Stella — Taurus *Jinrei — Virgo *Takayashi Momoko — Gemini Big Bang Zero The main antagonists of the story. A military organisation that resides on Kochab, the red star closest to Polaris. They are the 'Shadow' while Polaris is the 'Light'. Their objective is to steal Polaris' light and plunge it into shadow while using the light to bring prosperity to their own barren world. *'Shadow Matter' The main army of Big Bang Zero. The four elites are extremely powerful and answer only to the Princess of Kochab. All of them seem to be a little psychotic. Their main mission is to exterminate the Princes and the Constellation Maidens. They have already killed 2 of the 12 Zodiacs. *'Pandora': A man with very long blond hair that covers his eyes. He appears to be the leader of 'Shadow Matter' as the other elites seem to obey his orders without much resistance. He only calls people by their names when he thinks they are worthy of being his enemies. He sends Valcan to Earth to kill the Maidens and test Ichimatsu's power. When Ichimatsu defeats Valcan - Pandora is impressed and asks for his name. During the attack he is also impressed with the abilities of the other Princes as well as Jyuuzou and Nero; asking for their names as well before returning to Kochab to rescue the Princess from a Polaris invasion. He has wings that allow him to fly and he is extremely fast. He places a cursed seal on Ichimatsu which will lure Tiamat the Executioner to him in 1 year. *'Arachne': The only elite female member of 'Shadow Matter'. She never fights directly as she believes it to be savage. Instead she uses parasites to infect and possess humans to do her bidding. She doesn't get along very well with Dodo. She is impressed with Ichimatsu's persistence and determination. The only person who seems to be able to order her around is Pandora, but she seems to hold some respect for Nemesis. She placed a curse seal on Ichimatsu, but hers is taken by Koume. *'Dodo': He resembles a fat clown. Not much is known about him except that he is ordered to exterminate the Princes without the other 'Shadow Matter'. He seeks out the 12 Penances who say that of all the 'Shadow Matter' he is the 'most wicked, sly and cruel'. He is shown to be very strong, being able to fend off Ichimatsu, Jyuuzou, Koume, Takezō, Nero, and Momoka with just his left hand while sitting down. He places a cursed seal on Ichimatsu, but his is taken by Takezou. *'Nemesis': Not much is known about Nemesis except that he's around Pandora a lot. He seems to be more level headed and less psychotic than the others. *'(Former)Heigar': A former member of Shadow Matter and Stewm's master, before he was eaten by Dodo. Heigar was a large man with big black eyebrows,a black beard, and pushed back white hair. As a fighter he was physically very strong, seeing as how he was the one who taught Stewm all of his techniques. Dodo was only able to kill him because he was weakened from his training exercise with Arachne and Nemesis. Pandora has apparently never forgiven Dodo for killing him. *'Princess of Kochab' A young girl who appears to rule the Red Star. She doesn't talk very often and issues orders to the 'Shadow Matter'. She has a very cute, innocent appearance. When Polaris invades Kochab and tries to take the Princess prisoner she goes crazy and unleashes extraordinary power; killing the Polaris troops without so much as batting an eyelash. Pandora, Arachne and Nemesis arrive in time to stop her. They use their powers to subdue her and re-seal her power. Pandora states that they barely have enough power to control her, implying that she is far more powerful than the 'Shadow Matter'. Pandora also says that Polaris was foolish for trying to awaken a sleeping lion. The 12 Penances Criminals brought to Earth by Dodo to kill the Princes. *'Valcan': An Assassin sent to kill the maidens, he killed Virgo and Taurus and attempted to kill the others in class but Ichimatsu threw a chair at the window breaking it and injuring him. They fought and he poisoned him and started going after the Maidens. He set up a barrier chasing the girls until Yumi decided to fight against him. Before killing her, Ichimatsu returned and defeated him. He was then attacked by Tiamat, before being swallowed he told Ichimatsu to kill Shadow Matter. Valcan took great pleasure in killing women, even those who weren't Maidens. He was responsible for the deaths of Virgo and Taurus. *'Hydra': He is the first Penance encountered in the Grand Canyon. A monster with tentacles and an addiction to torture. He is the one who kidnaps Jyuuzou and drags him through the portal. He is killed by Koume. *'Augeas': A robed figure with six arms and two disfigured mask-like faces. He seems terrified of dying and is afraid that the Princes have come to kill him. Despite his terror (such terror that he tears away at his own face) he lashes out at them. His words often contradict his actions as he tells them not to touch him, but he himself is the first to launch an attack. He is twisted to the point where he devours half his victims and preserves the other half as souvenirs. He is killed by Takezou. *'Perides': A child-like Penance who teams up with Stewm. Stewm refers to her as calm and refined. After Ichimatsu defeats Stewm, Perides battles Nero. Nero says that he will prove his worth by defeating her, but Perides transforms into her true form, that of a rather beautiful woman who wields a scythe. Nero is immediately put off as it is the first time he is fighting a girl. Her specialty is transformation as she is able to change into a shark as well as her human forms. She is defeated by Nero and spared by Ichimatsu. *'Stewm = Parides': A humanoid with a bird-like beak he possesses superhuman strength and is considered rare among his fellow Penances for his honour and the value he places on his comrades. He is very powerful and with X Perides they form a formidable team. He enjoys battles and seems to go at fights in a similar manner to Ichimatsu; with great energy and enthusiasm. He sees himself as alone with no one to mourn him as he has no friends or family. He is eventually defeated but spared by Ichimatsu. Electrify(Charge) is a technique where Stewm charges himself with electrical enegry, which makes his body fluctuate with power and also increases his speed. Discharge discharges the energy Stewm gained from using electrify which can easily create large craters in the ground. "Great"Firecracker," Stewm charges electrical energy in his hand and shoots it destroying anything it touches in a huge explosion. *'Nemea': A Penance who wields a giant bat and is the fighting partner of Diomedes. He initially executes a "supries" attack on the Princes with Diomedes by striking a energy ball made by Diomedes towards the group. He doesn't speak, only in grunts and moans, seems that Diomedes is the only one who understands him. He is defeated by Momoka in 5 hits, the first 4 being before she uses her lipstick to increase her strength to fell him in that final hit. *'Diomedes': An arrogant Penance who divulges the names of the Penance elite to Ichimatsu and the gang. He talks big, but is rather weak. He is captured during a fight with Ichimatsu. He is afraid of Zero and refuses to mention his name, stating hat he does not want to be associated with him. He is killed by Cerberus who cuts him up into 100 pieces. *'Hippolyta': A masked puppet-like individual who is one of the main Penance warriors. He was close friends with Valcan and considered him a brother. He believes that Ichimatsu is responsible for Valcan's death and so he decides to take out his revenge on Koume and Takezou while Ichimatsu battles Zero, and is defeated by "Astria's Judgement", after a short trial between him and Koume. He uses electricity. *'Crete': A fortune-teller and one of the main Penance warriors. She seems to be fairly close with Hippolyta who helps her to deal with Cerberus. She carries around a crystal ball which she uses to tell the future. She uses it to determine who the True Prince is - Koume. Whether or not her fortune-telling is true is still uncertain, but she claims that she her predictions have never been wrong. When fighting she drinks an excessive amount of sake and goes into a drunken state, the helps her to fight more effectively against Momoko and can reanimated corpses. She is killed by Momoko's Nova. *'Cerberus': A huge mummified monster he is one of the elite Penance. He seems to take great pleasure in killing, not bothering to find out who they are first. When he meets up with Ichimatsu and the gang he kills Diomedes who is his ally. Crete tells him to stop but it is already too late. She tells him Diomedes was one of them, but he seems unconcerned. He is last seen fighting with Jyuuzou and Nero. He gets annoyed when Nero refuses to partake in the fight, thinking that Jyuuzou is too weak an opponent on his own. Nero simply says that he will not get involved until he is certain Jyuuzou is in life-threatening danger. He was killed by the two and was reanimated as a corpse but falls again once Crete dies. *'Near': He seems to be the middle-man that relays orders form Dodo to the Penance. He does not follow his brethren to encounter Ichimatsu and the others. Where he is now no one knows; it is possible that he is with Dodo. *'Zero': A little child who knows nothing of his past before he became "Zero". Because of his lack of memories he seeks to know everything in the universe and understand everything. When he understands something he destroys/kills it. He tells Ichimatsu that if he doesn't understand something before he kills it is makes him feel guilty. He is very powerful, as none of Ichimatsu's Novas seem to be able to do permanent harm to him. He is very playful and challenges Ichimatsu to fun games before they battle. The other Penance fear him as he will kill friend or foe if he understands them. He is sealed by Lucky Leo's nova. Protection of the Stars (Powers) * Finger Puppets (Ichimatsu) — Ichimatsu's 5 finger puppets each host various abilities :*Tongari — A puppet given to him by Yumi as a protective charm. It is the first to awaken and the one most used. Tongari bestows Ichimatsu with super-human strength and when envoked summons Chairon, the Nova of Saggitarius. Chairon is a giant bow in the shape the a crescent moon with a smiling face and an arrow that resembles Tongari. Tongari constantly calls himself cute and is very protective of Yumi. He is most like Ichimatsu. He can also be used to resuscitate people from heart attacks. His fate is already known ... being ¨mixim¨ by the father of momoko and getting an upgrade on his forhead that was a 1 and now an 11, sense now he is giving ichimatsu 11 times much more strengh. :*Mister Dandy — His ability 'Dandyism' turns anything into a weapon. When envoked he summons Ganymedes, a giant pot with an eagle on the top; this is the Nova of Aquarius. The eagle carries the pot and drops it on an enemy, crushing them. Dandy is a major loud-mouth and tries to be the voice of reason; he is always trying to convince Ichimatsu to run away when enemies approach. He is very knowledgable and can tell when Constellations have 'gone out'. :*Lucky Leo - A bird-like finger puppet who, unlike Mister Dandy, encourages Ichimatsu to fight. He says himself that he is not like Dandy and won't stop Ichimatsu from attacking head-on. He provides the power of flight from the constellation Leo. Using the "Flying Buoy" ability Ichimatsu can dodge fast attacks in the air. When he activates Lucky Leo two 'robotic' wings appear on his shoulders. His Nova, Regulus takes the form of a creature that eats and excretes his opponents into the ground. A rock mountain then rises from the ground and traps the opponent in it, hence its name "Regulus prison" * POP (Takezou) — Takezou's POP (PSP) has various abilities depending on the game inserted :*Devilock-chan — Takezou's main offensive ability. Using his POP he summons a giant devil girl. He seems to have a great fondness for her, in a comical sense. Using a very complex key combination, Takezou makes her shoot a huge energy beam from her mouth. She needs time to recharge. :*Devilock Hundred hands. A giant black centipede with hands protruding from its legs, thus hundred hands. :*Detector — The basic game, detects non-earth creatures. * Dog Suit (Koume) — Enhances his smelling abilities by 100x and hearing by 6x, he gains dog abilities to put it simple, but no offensive powers. This suit originally belonged to Ichimatsu who gave it to Ren (out of frustation after losing to a "Whose fashin sense is better" contest against Yumi), who gave it to Koume. It's Nova is from Libra(Ren) called "Astria's Judgement", which judges their souls based on a set criteria. The loser receives a penalty based on how great it is. * Dinosaur Suit (Koume) — Awakens his Animal instinct allowing him to fight with enhanced strength. He can only fight for 10 minutes. * Wine and a Wine Glass (Utamaru) — Enables him to perform water-based sttacks, the most common of which would be instant summoning of destructive hotsprings uinderneath his opponent's feat. He can even summon them in a pillar-like form as well as mold them into spheres to launch them with tremendous force * Triangle Gate (Nero) — Appears as hand-held toy shaped after an onigiri (a riceball) with a face consisting of mean eyes and a mustache outlining its mouth, which can open and close, serving as the "gate" for its special power. Allows Nero to store anything in another dimension, but if they're there for 3 hours or longer, he can't find them. Anyone inside of it that's hurt will be healed by the stars light. * Sand Doll Aloise (Nero) — A doll garbed in a french maid attire with an eyepatch over its right eye and a cross-shaped mouth. Creates Sand to swallow an enemy, using the gravity of the stars like an Lion Ant, it drags them below, to the centre of the planet to burn at the core. Used with Jyuuzou's Flame for a combination attack, and Earth. * Flask (sometimes wine bottle) and Lighter (Jyuuzou) — Used together to create flames, he's shown two attacks so far :*FFWF - Full name is 'Fight Fire With Fire', creates a huge blaze from his mouth :*In Flame - Creates 'hitodama', living fireballs to attack from above, used together with Nero's Doll Aloise for a combination attack, and Earth. :* His Nova of Tartus is "Enaths Charge", growing two large horns on his shoulders allowing him to impale the enemy. * Lipstick (Momoko)- Alters her personality and strength. Her Nova of Gemini is "Burning Love's Embrace", switch summons two being (one male and one female). The Male breathes fire while the female breaths gunpowder, together they can incinerate the enemy. * Tiamat (Shadow Matter) — The constellation "Cetus" holds the executioner beast, Tiamat. It devours whomever has a cursed seal from the top members of BB0. Tiamat looks like a really creepy whale. He was sealed away for 100 years by Pandora who now uses him as an executioner. Terminology * Big Bang Zero (BB0) — The organization seeking to kill the princes and the 12 constellation girls. Their home planet is Kochab. Their goal is to take the light from Polaris in order to regenerate Kochab and plunge Polaris into darkness. * Cursed Seal — Placed by members of Shadow Matter, it will slowly move toward the princes' marks over the course of one year, after which it will call upon Tiamat to devour the seal's host. It can't be removed by anyone other than the one who placed it. However, they can be transferred to others who willingly accept it. * Polaris — The wealthy home planet of the princes and recognized as the Symbol of Light. * Kochab — Big Bang Zero's home planet. It's a red giant wrapped in darkness; plants don't grow well and there's barely any water. * Protection of the Stars — Powerful abilities that can be used for the user's benefit by first bestowing them into tangible objects, creating a "weapon" of sorts. These powers and the mediums that hold them vary from person to person, and can even display signs of sentient life (Ichimatsu's puppets). According to Karmina, treasured objects of great sentimental value are ideal mediums to act as vessel for such powers, due to the "memories" they hold within * Nova — A power granted by the 12 constellations and thus, each are represented likewise, as well as being named after someone or something from Greek mythology. They can be invoked using items blessed with the Protection of the Stars, and usually manifests as a massive creature or effect with a specific function. Using it tires the user out due to the huge strain of maintaining it. References External links *WEBSUNDAY MIXIM☆11 Category:Manga of 2008 Category:Shōnen manga Category:Suspense anime and manga ja:MIXIM☆11 zh:銀河系傳承 MIXIM☆11